Potter Publisher
by neongypsy
Summary: James Potter era um homem gentil, acima de todas as coisas, que decidiu investir uma pequena parte de sua fortuna em uma paixão: a editora. Ele adorava ler, adorava ouvir novas histórias e, qual seria o melhor jeito de fazer isso, se não uma editora? Mal sabia ele que assim também começaria sua própria história? (Veja a legenda completa)
1. Sobre hábitos

**Potter Publisher:** James Potter era um homem gentil, acima de todas as coisas. Mas também era inteligente, talentoso e sabia reconhecer o valor das pessoas. Por isso, investira uma pequena parte de sua fortuna em uma paixão. A editora. Ele adorava ler, adorava ouvir novas histórias e, qual seria o melhor jeito de fazer isso, se não uma editora? Mal sabia ele que assim também começaria sua própria história.

Universo alternativo, eventual mature content, por isso M, ok? :)

James, Lily e os Marotos não me pertencem. Todos sabem, porém nunca é demais dizer. J.K. Rowling still rules the world.

* * *

 **Sobre hábitos**

Acordar cedo nunca foi fácil para James. Ele simplesmente não conseguia abrir os olhos antes das 06h30, como deveria. O despertador tocava três vezes até que ele reunisse a coragem necessária para se levantar da cama.

Arrastou-se até o banheiro, abriu o chuveiro e se colocou embaixo da água, depois de tirar a samba-canção. Ali acordou de verdade e tomou banho. Depois, escovou os dentes, e voltou para o quarto.

Amelie já ocupava sua cama e ajeitara-se em seus travesseiros. Ele sorriu quando o rabinho da vira-lata abanou. Fez-lhe um cafuné no alto da cabeça e abriu o armário, para pegar a camisa branca e a calça social preta que eram quase um uniforme.

Vestiu-se, perfumou-se e colocou os óculos de grau. A armação de acrílico preto o deixava com cara de inteligente, de acordo com Sirius. Pff, como se ele precisasse parecer inteligente. Ele era. E ponto.

Despediu-se de Amelie com mais um carinho na cabeça. Ela já estava dormindo novamente e ele não se preocupara em arrumar a cama. Wilka faria isso mais tarde.

* * *

"Central de Apoio Saint Louis, boa tarde", atendeu Lily.

"Boa tarde", respondeu uma mulher com forte sotaque do outro lado da linha. "Hoje pode ser o último dia da minha vida", confidenciou. "Eu quero mostrar ao meu marido do que sou capaz".

"Não acho que acabar com a sua vida possa mostrar algo a ele", Lily respondeu, prontamente. "Qual é o seu nome? Essa ligação é completamente privada, então não tenha medo de dizer quem você é"

"Claire", a mulher respondeu, "Meu marido me chama de covarde, preguiçosa e imprestável. Todos os dias, quando chega do trabalho, me pergunta: 'o que tem para comer?', e quando eu lhe digo que não tive tempo de preparar nada, ele me agride".

"Você já pensou em procurar as autoridades?"

Claire riu ironicamente, "Se eu fizer algo assim, ele me mata", e depois, com amargura, continuou: "Mas não pretendo dar a ele este prazer. Pretendo fazer isso por mim mesma"

"Acha mesmo que isso vai causar-lhe algum impacto?"

"Acho. Quero que ele sinta tanto remorso, que seja incapaz de trabalhar, ao ponto que nossos filhos fiquem com os avós"

"Quantos filhos você tem?"

"Três. É por isso que nunca consigo deixar o jantar pronto até que ele chegue"

"E qual é o nome deles?"

"Fleur, Marie e Jean", sorriu. Nomes franceses, como o dela. "São as três coisas mais importantes da minha vida"

Aí é que está, pensou Lily. Se são tão importantes, como é que Claire seria capaz de se matar, para provar algo ao marido? Era o argumento pronto.

"E como eles são?", continuou perguntando, para estabelecer uma relação de proximidade.

"Fleur é a mais velha. Tem cinco anos e mei menina mais linda que já vi em toda a minha vida. Perfeitamente educada, gentil e doce. Adora o nosso cachorrinho, Petit, e faz chá para ele e suas bonecas. Marie vai fazer quatro anos daqui algumas semanas. Ela é linda também. Mas de um jeito diferente. É brincalhona, bagunceira e é responsável por grande parte da zona que minha casa se torna, quando brinca com suas bonecas Barbie. Marie gosta de criar ambientes para as bonecas, como os nossos ambientes, sabe? Então, sai espalhando brinquedos. E Jean, meu pequeno Jean, é um menino muito bonzinho. Ele tem dois anos e fala bastante. Me segue por toda a casa e não me deixa arrumar muitas coisas. Gosta de ficar agarrado a minha perna!", ela ri um pouco.

"Eles parecem ótimas crianças, Claire", sorriu Lily, "Por que castiga-los por algo que seu marido fez?"

"Porque quero que John sofra", ela murmurou, começando a chorar. "Quero que sinta toda a dor que sinto, quando o vejo chegar bêbado e fedendo a perfume de prostitutas baratas"

"Ele vai sofrer o suficiente se você se separar dele e levar as crianças consigo"

"Eu não posso", arfou Claire.

"E por que não?"

"Não tenho dinheiro", confidenciou Claire. "Não posso voltar para a casa dos meus pais"

"Mas é claro que pode!", Lily respondeu, de pronto. "Eles vão aceitar você e os netos de volta, com toda certeza"

"Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar as passagens de volta para a França"

"Já pensou em procurar um emprego de meio período? Algo que você possa fazer enquanto as crianças estão na escola?", Claire fungou do outro lado, enquanto Lily continuava. "Você pode fazer algum dinheiro assim. E, depois, pode pedir ajuda aos seus pais. Eles ficariam felizes em ajudar, não?"

"Pode ser"

"Então!", Lily tentava animar Claire. "Hoje, depois de deixar as crianças na escola, preciso que você faça uma coisa por mim"

"Como assim?"

"Na verdade, é por você", Lily sorriu, "Depois de deixar as crianças na escola, você vai até o centro comunitário do seu bairro, vai procurar um emprego lá"

"Mas o que eu vou fazer? Eu não sei fazer nada!", Claire exasperou-se. "A única coisa que faço é cuidar dos meus filhos, cuidar da casa..."

"Aposto que sabe costurar", Lily tentou.

"Bem, é claro que sei costurar"

"Pois então. Você pode oferecer-se para dar aulas de corte e costura"

"Até que não é má ideia", Claire ponderou. "Minha mãe sempre disse que eu levava jeito para fazer vestidos"

"Então, nós temos um acordo", Lily sorriu para si mesma. "Faça isso. E tente dar aulas durante uma semana inteira. E, se precisar, ligue novamente, certo?"

"Certo. Obrigada", Claire agradeceu.

"Não há o que agradecer"

"Com quem eu falei hoje?", perguntou, por fim.

"Lily"

"Obrigada, Lily"

"Por nada, Claire. Tchauzinho"

"Tchau"

Quando desligaram, Lily tirou o fone de ouvido. Respirou fundo. Havia ajudado mais uma pessoa. E aquela sensação era sempre muito boa.

Lily, além de voluntária no Centro de Apoio Saint Louis, era escritora. Gostava de contar histórias de amor, porque dizia nunca ter vivido uma. Quando vivesse, talvez contasse histórias sobre outras coisas.

Ela nunca havia publicado um livro. E, talvez por isso, trabalhasse meio período em uma pequena editora. Era ela quem lia os livros das pessoas, revisava e dizia ao editor se deveriam publicar ou não.

James Potter era dono da editora Potter Publisher e tinha cinco funcionários. Nem todos trabalhavam ao mesmo tempo, mas todos os dias, às duas horas da tarde, Lily Evans saía do Centro de Apoio no centro da cidade, para a zona sul, rumo a editora.

Entrava às duas e meia da tarde e saía às nove da noite. Era um bom horário. Se era. Podia dormir até mais tarde, podia trabalhar em outras coisas... Mas optara por fazer trabalho voluntário, simplesmente porque se sentia bem ajudando as pessoas.

Lily tinha vinte e quatro anos. Era formada em letras e, vez ou outra, dava aulas de reforço para Moriarty, um menino de doze anos, que não era bom em inglês. Morava sozinha, desde que Marlene se casara.

O metrô estava quase vazio, quando Lily entrou. O vagão que escolhera, também. Sentou-se, colocou os fones de ouvido e deu play em uma música, no modo aleatório. Sete estações depois, chegara ao destino.

Caminhou pelas ruas com passos apertados, para não chegar atrasada, e, quando parou, estava em frente a uma porta vermelha, com uma pequena placa preta, com os dizeres "Potter Publisher".

Ela ainda sentia um frio na barriga quando via aquilo. Era só o seu segundo dia.

Quando entrou, colocou o casaco no grande mancebo do hall, e se encaminhou diretamente para sua pequena mesa, próxima a janela. A porta da sala de James Potter estava fechada. Não havia mais ninguém no escritório além dela, afinal as pessoas tinham seus próprios horários também. James era o que se podia chamar de um chefe generoso.

Lily sentou-se e começou a ler sua papelada.

* * *

James Potter estava sentado à sua mesa, com os pés para cima, lendo um manuscrito, quando escutou a porta da frente se abrir e fechar. Lily Evans chegara. Ele olhou para o relógio e sorriu, satisfeito. Eram exatamente duas e meia da tarde, o horário que ela se propusera a chegar todos os dias.

Havia algo sobre Lily, James pensava naquela quarta vez que a via. Algo que ele não sabia explicar o que era, mas que o fazia sentir-se bem. Dava-lhe, inclusive, certo frio na barriga. Deviam ser aqueles belos olhos verdes, cheios de vitalidade e energia, que contradiziam toda a postura séria e calma que ela apresentava o tempo todo.

Talvez fossem também os cabelos acobreados e o modo como a franja lhe caía pelo rosto, emprestando-lhe um ar sensual, mesmo sem querer. Talvez fosse também sua inteligência, suas anotações nos cantos dos manuscritos, suas frases sublinhadas, ou ainda... sua delicadeza.

Havia algo sobre ela. E James ainda estava prestes a descobrir o que era.

Levantou-se de um salto, colocando a papelada sobre a mesa, e ajeitando os óculos no lugar. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, numa tentativa vã de penteá-los, e abriu a porta de sua sala.

"Boa tarde, Lily", James sorriu.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Potter", ela sorriu de volta, ligeiramente corada.

"Eu já disse que você pode me chamar de James", ele suspirou, caminhando em direção à máquina de café.

"Desculpe", ela meneou a cabeça. "É que você é meu chefe. Eu acho estranho"

"Mas eu nem ao menos sou velho", ele retrucou, colocando um copinho embaixo da saída do café, e apertando um botão. "Eu aposto que temos a mesma idade"

"Eu tenho vinte e quatro", Lily disse, como se fosse óbvio que ele era mais velho. Depois, ficou sem saber o que dizer para consertar. Não tivera a intenção de ser insolente.

"Eu tenho vinte e sete", James sorriu, virando-se para ela, "Não sou tão mais velho assim, vê?"

"Está certo", ela sorriu novamente. "Precisa de alguma coisa?"

Se ele precisava de alguma coisa? Aquela pergunta o pegara de surpresa. Ninguém nunca perguntava aquilo na editora. Os outros três leitores de manuscrito simplesmente entravam e saíam como se ele não estivesse ali. A menos que precisassem, não lhe dirigiam a palavra. Isso não se aplicava, é claro, a gentil Gemma, sua copeira e faxineira.

"Não, obrigado", respondeu, tomando um gole de café. "Com licença"

Lily acenou com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o manuscrito, enquanto James voltava para sua sala, sem fechar a porta ao passar.

Gostava da ideia de poder olhar para ela de vez em quando.

E, de fato, ele chegara a conclusão, o que havia sobre Lily era gentileza.

E gentileza sempre o encantara.

* * *

Ok, ladies, I'm back! Espero que gostem dessa historinha nova e se divirtam. Afinal, esse é o objetivo :)


	2. Sobre cookies

**Potter Publisher:** James Potter era um homem gentil, acima de todas as coisas. Mas também era inteligente, talentoso e sabia reconhecer o valor das pessoas. Por isso, investira uma pequena parte de sua fortuna em uma paixão. A editora. Ele adorava ler, adorava ouvir novas histórias e, qual seria o melhor jeito de fazer isso, se não uma editora? Mal sabia ele que assim também começaria sua própria história.

Universo alternativo, eventual mature content, por isso M, ok? :)

James, Lily e os Marotos não me pertencem. Todos sabem, porém nunca é demais dizer. J.K. Rowling still rules the world.

* * *

 **Sobre cookies**

James checou o relógio. Eram três da tarde de terça-feira e nada de Lily Evans. Havia quase três meses que ela trabalhava na editora e jamais havia se atrasado. Poderia ter-lhe acontecido alguma coisa?

James se sentia inquieto e ligeiramente preocupado. Ela poderia, pelo menos, ter avisado que um imprevisto acontecera. Procurou, em sua gaveta, pela ficha de Lily (ele a guardava junto a todas as outras quatro fichas de seus funcionários), e estava pronto para discar o número de seu telefone, quando ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e fechar.

Ele respirou aliviado. Escutou os saltos batendo no assoalho de madeira e sentiu o ar fugir, quando Lily parou à sua porta, ligeiramente avermelhada. "Desculpe pelo atraso", disse, com a voz estranha.

"Não tem problema", James sorriu, levantando-se, enquanto ela se dirigia para sua mesa, sem tirar o casaco. "Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo", Lily assentiu, rapidamente. "Tudo bem"

"Tem certeza?", James se aproximou um pouco. "Você parece um pouco..."

"Tudo bem mesmo", Lily o interrompeu, pegando o manuscrito de "Três contos de Brett".

"Certo", James se afastou e foi até a máquina de café. "Se precisar de algo, estou aqui para você"

"Obrigada"

De volta a sua sala, ele escutou Lily virando as páginas. Não conseguiu se concentrar novamente no que estava fazendo antes. Só conseguia pensar nela. E que coisa estranha era aquela!

Passaram-se horas, até que Lily se levantara de sua mesa, para ir até o banheiro. Ela ainda parecia estranhamente avermelhada. Mas James ousara apenas levantar o olhar em sua direção.

Ele observou que ela voltara lívida. De sua sala, via a máquina de café e o bebedouro, onde ela parara por um minuto para beber água, apoiando-se à parede. Foi aí que ele não se conteve.

"Lily, você parece doente", ele disse, fazendo-a sobressaltar e arregalar os olhos verdes em sua direção.

"É só um mal estar", disse com voz fraca, "Estou bem, James. Não se preocupe", ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

"Não posso deixar você trabalhar nessas condições", ele cruzou os braços. "Vá para casa. Leve o manuscrito com você, se quiser, mas vá descansar"

Lily o encarou, ligeiramente chateada. "Certo...", tentou não contrariá-lo. "Chegarei mais cedo amanhã"

James meneou a cabeça e se afastou, enquanto Lily voltava para sua mesa, juntava os papéis, os post-its e os colocava em uma pasta. Quando terminou, viu James parado, como se esperasse por ela.

"Vamos", ele disse, "Eu te dou uma carona"

"Não, não", ela meneou a cabeça, com energia. "Não precisa"

"Mas eu gostaria de fazer isso, se não se importa", James abriu um sorriso.

"Eu não quero te atrapalhar", Lily disse, sem entender direito o que ele estava fazendo.

"Não está me atrapalhando. Quero ir embora cedo hoje. Aproveitar o dia de outra forma, já que não consigo me concentrar"

"Mas James..."

"Não discuta comigo", ele manteve o sorriso, "Estou tentando ser gentil"

"Obrigada", ela sorriu de volta, se rendendo.

Ele abriu a porta para que ela passasse e vestiu o próprio casaco. Estava muito frio lá fora – e eram apenas quatro e meia da tarde.

Depois, enquanto caminhavam silenciosamente pela rua, James apontou seu carro. Um sedan preto, clássico, como ele, Lily observou. Ele era tudo o que ela sempre imaginara, como um personagem de seu livro.

Moreno, alto, bonito... Ele até mesmo usava óculos de armação mais grossa. Seus cabelos sempre despenteados, deixavam-no com uma aparência sempre jovem e despreocupada. Mas ele fazia questão de usar roupas formais, talvez para parecer mais sério. A camisa branca, o paletó e a calça preta, estavam sempre com ele.

Quando ele abriu a porta do carro para Lily, ela corou. Agradeceu a gentileza com um breve aceno de cabeça e, quando se sentou, ele fechou a porta. Todos os músculos do corpo dela doíam. Tinha para si que havia comido algo errado na noite anterior e isso fizera com que ela não conseguisse se alimentar desde então. Passara a madrugada vomitando. Melhorara pela manhã. Mas, ao comer, vomitara novamente.

"Então, qual é o melhor caminho para sua casa?", perguntou James, sorrindo.

"Bem, eu moro em Queensway... Não sei exatamente como chegar lá de carro, saindo daqui", Lily deu de ombros, sorrindo um pouco.

"Não tem problema", James riu. "Vou pela via principal, perto do Tâmisa, e assim você pode me guiar"

Lily sorriu. Ele era uma pessoa tão boa. Não entendia por que ela era a única pessoa a trabalhar com ele todos os dias, naquele horário. Sabia que os outros leitores preferiam fazer home office, mas não entendia por que apareciam apenas uma vez por semana, quando poderiam aproveitar-se da experiência e da companhia de James.

Ele deu partida no carro e dirigiu por algum tempo. Eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra, até que ela o guiasse pelo bairro, até chegar a porta azul turquesa, com numerais em dourado.

"Você gostaria de tomar um chá?", Lily perguntou, quando ele parou o carro, para que ela descesse.

"Não quero incomodar, Lily", James disse, sorrindo. "Quero que você descanse"

"Não incomodaria", ela murmurou, baixando os olhos e abrindo a porta. "Obrigada pela carona"

"Eu aceito o chá, então", ele disse, segurando a mão dela. "Eu só preciso estacionar".

Lily sorriu. "Ok"

Saíram do carro juntos, depois que ele fez as manobras necessárias. Lily procurou a chave na bolsa e, quando abriu a porta, James se surpreendeu.

Era uma casa pequena, mas muito arrumada. E lhe dava aquela estranha e maravilhosa sensação de lar. Ela entrou primeiro e o convidou a fazer o mesmo. Ele pediu licença, como o _gentleman_ que era, e ela sorriu, pegando o casaco dele, pendurando no mancebo, e fechando a porta em seguida.

Ela o guiou até a sala de estar. Havia um sofá amarelo, contrastando com as almofadas turquesa, rosa e branca. No centro, além da mesa, havia um tapete colorido, que lembrava-lhe muito a casa da avó em Birmingham. Na parede oposta ao sofá, estava uma estante branca, cheia de livros e de objetos divertidos.

Lily acendeu a luz e tirou o próprio casaco, revelando, pela primeira vez no dia, a roupa que estava usando: um suéter preto, combinado com uma calça preta e uma bota curtinha.

"Sente-se", disse para James, apontando o sofá, ao que ele prontamente obedeceu. "Eu vou preparar o chá", e saiu para a cozinha, que, do tipo americana, acessava também a sala. James a observou pegar a chaleira, encher de água, e colocar no fogo.

Ele voltou a observar a sala. Ela tinha um livro sobre viagens pelo mundo. E tinha um aparelho de som também. Os CDs estavam todos na estante também, empilhadinhos de forma organizada. Quando olhou para o lado direito, viu um quadro tipográfico pendurado na parede turquesa. Dizia: "Apaixone-se por quantas coisas você puder", e aquilo o fez sorrir. Voltou-se para Lily, que estava apoiada na bancada, de costas para ele.

"Tudo bem aí?", ele perguntou, levantando-se.

"Tudo", ela murmurou, respirando fundo.

"Precisa de alguma ajuda?", ele perguntou novamente, apoiando-se na bancada e observando-a mais de perto.

"Não", ela sorriu, virando-se para ele. "Só estou esperando a água ferver", e então se afastou, prendendo os cabelos em um coque. James segurou a respiração. "Você gosta de cookies?"

"Existe alguém que não goste de cookies?", ele respondeu, risonho, com outra pergunta.

Lily riu de volta e tirou do armário um pote, cheio deles. "Estes são de chocolate", depois tirou outro, "Estes são integrais", e, depois, tirou mais um, "E estes são de maçã", e colocou os três sobre a bancada.

"Você que fez?"

"Sim"

"Não sabia que era tão prendada", e os dois sorriram.

"Não sou", ela piscou. "É uma receita fácil de fazer" e eles riram juntos.

James abriu o pote com os cookies de chocolate e pegou um para si. Mordeu e, imediatamente, sentiu uma gota de chocolate se desfazer em sua boca. Não conseguiu evitar um som de satisfação. Estava delicioso.

Lily sorriu. "Está bom?"

"É delicioso", ele murmurou, de boca cheia.

A chaleira apitou, indicando que a água tinha chegado ao ponto ideal, e Lily serviu o chá ali mesmo. James aceitou de bom grado e se deliciou com mais alguns cookies antes de se despedir de Lily.

"Obrigado", ele sorriu. "Agora vou embora, para que você possa descansar"

"Obrigada, James. Você é realmente incrível", Lily sorriu de volta, enquanto ele se levantava.

"Não precisa agradecer. Basta ficar boa logo", piscou.

Lily manteve o sorriso e o acompanhou até a porta. Depois, observou-o entrar no carro e partir. Suspirou.

Havia algo sobre James. Algo doce, que ele não parecia querer esconder dela. E aquilo a deixava um pouco nervosa.

Sentindo as pernas tremerem um pouco, Lily se sentou no sofá. Estava se sentindo mal, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em James. Ele havia sido tão atencioso. Ela não estava acostumada com aquilo. Mas, não, ela não deveria ter segundas intenções para com ele. Afinal, James Potter era seu chefe. Era dono da Potter Publisher. E, além do mais, estava apenas sendo gentil.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Lily Evans estava na editora às onze da manhã. Estava tentando compensar as horas perdidas. E, se não fosse por este pequeno gesto de boa vontade, talvez ela jamais encontrasse Emmeline Vance no escritório de seu chefe.

"Olá, Lily", James sorriu ao vê-la. "Como se sente?"

"Bem, obrigada", ela sorriu de volta. "Olá", ela disse para Emmeline.

"Olá", a morena respondeu, sem sorrir. E voltou seu olhar para James.

"Emmeline Vance, essa é Lily Evans. Lily trabalha comigo faz..."

"Dois meses e meio", Lily completou, achando que ele não saberia exatamente há quanto tempo ela estava ali.

Mas ele sabia.

"Isso", ele sorriu. "Ela é uma das minhas leitoras atualmente. Uma das únicas que gosta de fazer o trabalho aqui na editora mesmo"

"Não entendo o por quê", Emmeline rebateu.

"Emma", James repreendeu-a, levemente.

"Com licença", Lily disse, indo para sua mesa.

Alguns segundos depois, ouviu a porta se fechar.

* * *

Os fones de ouvido de Lily bloqueavam todo o som exterior. Tudo o que ela ouvia era a voz da maravilhosa Etta Jones. E, assim, a leitura do manuscrito de "O frescor das folhas" fluía de forma rápida. Ela havia revisado os "Três contos de Brett" na noite anterior, e, logo em seguida, começara com este.

Não era bom. Era uma tentativa de romance. E, para ela, grande entendedora de romances que não eram nascidos de histórias verdadeiras, aquele "frescor" era uma grande baboseira.

"Lily", James chamou.

Ela continuava debruçada sobre as folhas.

"Lily", ele chamou novamente.

Ela não ouviu.

"Lily!", ele falou mais alto.

E, sem resposta, ele deu duas batidinhas na mesa da ruiva.

"Oh, James", ela sobressaltou. "Desculpe", disse, tirando os fones.

"Não se preocupe com isso", ele acenou. "Quer sair para comer alguma coisa?", convidou. "Já são oito horas. Minha barriga está roncando"

"Não, obrigada", ela sorriu. "Estou quase acabando aqui e pretendo ir embora às 21h"

"Você está trabalhando há muito tempo, pode ir embora mais cedo"

"Não, não", Lily meneou a cabeça. "Eu preciso compensar as horas de ontem"

"Por favor, Lily, não se incomode com isso", James cruzou os braços. "Não quer sair para comer mesmo?"

"Não estou com fome, obrigada", ela sorriu.

"James, vamos embora logo", Emmeline Vance chamou-o.

Lily pode vê-lo revirar os olhos rapidamente, antes de se virar para Emmeline novamente. "Eu disse que já vou. Pode esperar lá fora, se quiser", disse, em tom cortante.

Emmeline saiu, batendo a porta ao passar.

"Emmeline é uma velha amiga", James contou. "Voltou a Londres esta semana e está um pouco deslocada"

"Entendo"

"Bem, vamos nos encontrar com os meus amigos agora", ele sorriu. "Obrigado por tudo hoje, Lily"

"Não há o que agradecer", Lily corou.

"Você é uma ótima leitora. Eu preciso agradecer seu bom trabalho. Suas considerações são sempre muito relevantes, e, confesso, você me faz olhar essas histórias todas com mais carinho"

"Obrigada"

"Por nada", James desdobrou as mangas da camisa e fechou os botõezinhos dos punhos. "Com licença", ele sorriu. "Tenha uma boa noite. E descanse", disse, enquanto colocava o casaco.

"Até amanhã", Lily se despediu.

"Até", ele disse, antes de fechar a porta.

Lily suspirou.

* * *

Vamos agitar as coisas um pouquinho nessa editora?


End file.
